New Game, New Player
by GZBWY
Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan bermain game selama sebulan? Tidak masalah, karena diam-diam ia memiliki 'game' terbaru. Pair:MinKyu ChangminxKyuhyun  warn: YAOI. My first fic, dibuat karena terlanjur.


**New Game, New Player  
Rated: M  
Pairing: ChangKyu, MinKyu (Shim Changmin and Cho Kyuhyun)  
Warning: HARD YAOI, smut, buat para pecinta hard yaoi, alur cerita yg membingungkan, geje dan kawan-kawan  
Disc: Super Junior dan DBSK milik SME dan Choi Siwon suami sah saya *nunjukin buku nikah***

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Aku pergi dulu ya.."

Lima jari milik pemuda bermarga Cho itu telah tergenggam sempurna di kenop pintu sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena mendengar sahutan yang diterimanya.

"Malam begini mau kemana Kyu?" Park Jung Soo atau biasa yang dipanggil Leeteuk yang merupakan leader di Super Junior juga berperan ganda sebagai ibu ini langsung menanyakan akan kemana perginya sang anak.

"Aku bosan hyung, mau jalan-jalan dulu ke taman.." pertanyaan Teukie dijawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau izin sang leader, ditutupnya pintu dengan sedikit membanting. Mungkin tingkat kejenuhan dan rasa kangen yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu err- sensitive? Yah, karena Kyuhyun sedang really-badmood. PSP, PS, ataupun hal-hal lainnya yang berbau game kini sedang berstatus haram baginya. Dokter mengatakan matanya harus istirahat SEBULAN PENUH dari pancaran radiasi yang dihasilkan oleh game portable dan kawan-kawan demi menghindari dampak buruk terhadap kesehatan matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak badmood-tingkat-dewa mendengar vonis yang dikatakan dokter padanya? Sehari saja ia tak menyentuh tombol pada pacarnya itu ia sudah tampak begitu stress? Gimana lagi ceritanya kalau dia harus sebulan tidak meihat apalagi menyentuh pacarnya itu?

Angin dingin mulai berhembus pelan mengawali langkahnya menuju ke taman. Karena merasa kedinginan, ia memegang lengan tangannya secara bersilang dan kemudian menggosokkannya dengan kelima jari tangan miliknya. Walaupun tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada suhu tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi hawa dingin yang menerpa ke badan slimnya itu.

Jarak taman yang bisa ditempuh lima menit dari dorm Super Junior itu membuatnya merasa tidak keberatan untuk bertemu dengan hal yang bisa dengan seketika menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas sih, tapi karena demi 'dia' diusirnya rasa malas pada dirinya.

Sesampainya ditaman, ingin sekali rasanya dia duduk di bangku panjang berwarna hijau lumut yang hanya satu terdapat di taman itu. Tapi, diurungkannya niatnya tersebut karena melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di malam sedingin ini. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi nyamuk didekat mereka kan? Maka ada baiknya, sang evil yang biasanya keras kepala ini untuk mengalah.

Dia pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di ayunan yang dicat berwarna kecoklatan yang hampir seluruh catnya sudah terkelupas.

Tentu ada udang di balik batu kan? Melihat kyuhyun yang begitu malas keluar dari rumah dan kini dengan alasan bosan ia pergi ke taman dimalam yang dingin ini?

Yah. Demi melampiaskan rindunya kepada sang pacar, ia rela keluar rumah malam-malam agar para hyungnya itu tidak mau mengikuti kemana dirinya pergi.

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika hal yang diinginkannya tidak bisa terkabul. Ia pun dengan ceria segera mengeluarkan PSP ukuran mini dari kantong celana pendek abu-abu selututnya. Kedua mata coklat itu pun berbinar dan tersenyum evil saat memandang PSP yang kini sudah ada digenggaman tangannya. Ia pun segera menekan tombol on dan mulai larut dalam permainannya.

Mungkin hal ini berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun bahwa game menyebabkan adiksi ataupun kecanduan juga dapat membuat lupa waktu dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitar. Dan satu lagi, dapat merusak retina mata.

Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin saja pun kini ia tidak perduli.

Apalagi dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sudah beberapa kali memanggil dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kyuhyun kau dengar panggilanku?"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Cho Kyuhyun..." tampaknya pria yang tingginya berbeda kurang lebih sepuluh cm dengan Kyuhyun itu mulai geram karena panggilannya dari tadi diabaikan. Ia pun segera menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa si- ahh Cha- Changmin? Kenapa kau ada disini? Mengejutkan saja.." Kyuhyun hampir saja memarahi Changmin yang sudah mengganggu permainan gamenya, untung saja game yang dipegangnya tidak jatuh.

"Kyu, kau ngapain malam-malam dingin begini maen PSP ditaman? Lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hu-"

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Byurr. *anggap hujan rintik trus tiba-tiba hujan* #duakh_

"Dugaanku selalu benar. Ayo Kyu segera meneduh.." Changmin secara refleks menarik tangan Kyu mengajaknya ketempat berteduh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditarik-tarik hanya bisa menurut.

Changmin masih terus menarik tangan Kyu sampai melepaskan pegangannya pada saat mereka berhenti disebuah pintu apartemen di lantai lima yang disekitarnya tampak begitu sepi dan hening.

"Kau tidak ap-" setelah berhenti Changmin pun segera menoleh melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya, perkataannya terhenti setika saat ia melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu 'menggiurkan'. Tubuh Kyuhyun basah semuanya, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bajunya yang basah pun melekat ke badannya begitu juga dengan celana selutut yang digunakannya, begitu melekat sempurna membentuk bagian tubuhnya err apalagi bagian 'itu'nya. Kulit putihnya pun tampak begitu bersih dengan tetes-tetesan air yang masih melekat. Rambutnya pun tampak begitu fresh. Changmin sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat keajaiban tuhan didepan matanya itu. Haah benar-benar menguji keimanannya.

Changmin pun segera membukakan pintu apartemen dan tanpa disuruh lagi Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke apartemen chingunya itu, langsung diambilkannya handuk untuk Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu kedinginan.

"Kyu, ini handukmu.." Min memberikan handuk polos berwarna putih kepada Kyu "Kau masih kedinginan Kyu? Mau mandi dulu?" Changmin bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Uhm, iya Min. Sekalian mandi aja deh biar lebih segar" Kyuhyun pun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya karena melihat aura uke yang keluar dari Kyuhyun.

"Changmin?"

"eh? I-Iya? Kenapa Kyu?"

"Kamar mandinya dimana?"

"Dilorong sebelah kiri.."

Setelah Kyu pergi menuju ke kamar mandi, Changmin masih saja tetap tidak bergerak ditempatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sungguh, makhlukmu yang satu ini begitu sempurna gumannya dalam hati.

xoxo

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, dilihatnya Changmin yang sedang menghanduki anjing tipe Newfoundland dengan bulu lebat itu sambil berbicara dengannya.

"Jou, kau kemana saja? Pergi seenaknya tanpa pengawasanku. Gimana kalau nanti kau tersesat? Lain kali jangan begitu yah my lovely~" Changmin memeluk erat anjingnya itu kemudian mencium pelan hidung anjingnya. Ia terus menghanduki anjing berwarna putih hitam tersebut sampai tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan lorong.

"Min, aku sudah selesai mandi" Kyu berjalan mendekati Changmin dan duduk disofa disamping tempat Changmin menghanduki anjingnya. "Kau tidak mau mandi?" sambungnya.

"Tidak, aku lagi malas mandi. Sebentar lagi saja.." jawab Changmin masih tetap menghanduki anjingnya.

"Apa kau lapar Kyu? Mau kumasakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Perutku juga sudah mulai lapar.."

Changmin pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju dapur. Sepeninggalan Changmin, perhatian Kyuhyun mulai tertuju pada anjing yang dari tadi sibuk diurus majikannya. Anjing itu segera turun dari sofa setelah majikannya pergi hmm tipe anjing yang tahu sopan santun.

"Hey namamu Jou yah?" Kyuhyun mulai mengajak bicara sang anjing. Sedangkan si anjing sendiri melihat tatapan Kyu dengan wajah datar dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang ke atas dan kebawah.

"Jou, apa kau setiap hari diperlakukan seperti ini oleh majikanmu?" si anjing yang ditanyai mulai menjilati tangan Kyu yang terulur didepannya.

"Beruntung sekali dirimu, aku jadi iri.."

xoxo

"Kyuhyun.. makanannya sudah siap.."

Mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Changmin yang masih bercelemek ria sedang menyusun dua mangkuk yang bisa diperkirakan berisi ramen.

"Cap deuseyo Kyuhyunnie.. mian kalau aku hanya bisa memasakkan ramen untukmu.."

"Ah, gwenchana seumnida.. yang penting aku kenyang Min.." tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan melahap ramen yang masih berasap itu.

Berasap itu berarti masih begitu panas bukan?

"AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHH! PANAAASSSS MINNNIEE AMBILKAN AKU AIIIRR PWAAHH" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan heboh berlari bolak balik sekitar dapur dengan lidah terjulur.

"Ah Kyu, tapi air disini panas juga barusan kumasak.." Changmin pun tampak kebingungan juga "bagaimana kalau begini.."

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menangkap Kyu err mungkin lebih tepatnya menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir miliknya dengan mudah, ia mulai memperdalam ciuman dan mulai menjilat lidahnya, ia terus memainkan lidahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Walau tampak tidak merespon, tetapi Kyuhyun juga tidak menolak. Sampai akhirnya Changmin merasakan Kyuhyun yang sudah kekurangan oksigen itu dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hah..Haah..Haah.." Suara nafas Kyu terasa begitu memburu,setelah ciuman mereka lepas ia berusaha mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang bisa mengisi kembali paru-parunya. "Mi-min? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tapi lidahmu melepuh? Disini yang ada cuma air panas. Kau mau lidahmu makin melepuh?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Changmin kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula dan melanjutkan makannya yang terhenti.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Ia masih terdiam berdiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Lidahmu masih panas?" tanya Changmin dengan perhatian masih ke mangkuk ramennya.

"Ti-tidak sudah berkurang.."

"Terus kenapa kau masih berdiri? Cepat lanjutkan makanmu.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut saja dengan perintah Changmin lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Pikirannya kini tertuju dengan orang yang kini berada disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu santai melanjutkan makan malamnya setelah adegan mendadak tadi?

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

xoxo

Setelah Changmin selesai makan, ia langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah dari dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang selera makannya berkurang karena insiden tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul Changmin dibiarkannya mangkuk ramen yang tersisa banyak itu terletak begitu saja di meja makan.

Cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat saja. Tidak tampak hujan yang deras dengan angin yang semakin kencang itu akan berhenti. Itu berarti waktunya menetap di apartemen milik Changmin pun akan semakin lama.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat dengan PSP yang dibawanya ke taman tadi.

"Aaarrgghh.. PSPku ketinggalan.." kesalnya sendiri sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang masih basah.

"PSPmu kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang cukup besar.

"Ketinggalan ditaman, ini gara-gara kau Min. Kalau kau tidak langsung menarik aku saat hujan tadi kan PSP aku bakalan gak tinggal.."

"Salahku? Yasudahlah.. nanti kuganti dengan game portable yang lain yah.."

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, sebenarnya ia ingin membalas omongan Changmin, tapi suara hujan yang deras itu membuatnya merasa sia-sia jika harus mengomel sekarang.

Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun pun merasa kedinginan, dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah berselimut ria sambil mengelus anjingnya yang sudah tertidur.

"Min?"

"Hmm?" dijawabnya pertanyaan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh

"Ada selimut lagi gak? Lama-lama aku kedinginan nih.."

Changmin pun berhenti mengelus anjingnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya tidak ada.." jawabnya singkat.

Dia membetulkan duduknya dengan kaki rapat dibawah lalu melanjutkan omongannya. "Kita bisa berbagi selimut, kau bisa duduk dipangkuanku jika kau mau? Hmm?" ditepuknya paha kanannya, menandakan kepada Kyuhyun dia mau duduk disitu atau tidak.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain ia pun dengan ragu duduk di pangkuan Changmin. 'Hanya duduk. Daripada aku kedinginan' pikirnya.

Tampaknya selimut tebal yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Ia masih saja merasa kedinginan. Tentu saja gerak-gerik Kyuhyun itu diketahui Changmin.

"Kurang hangat yah Kyu? Mau Lebih kuhangatkan?" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Changmin sudah mulai menjilati tengkuk leher Kyuhyun yang berlanjut dengan gigit-gigitan kecil, sambil berusaha melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun agar lebih merapat ke badannya.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa geli dengan aktifitas baru yang tiba-tiba saja dilakukan Changmin di tengkuk belakang lehernya. Kenapa Changmin daritadi melakukan hal-hal yang baru baginya dengan begitu mendadak? Ia kan belum siap lahir batin. "Apa yang− aahh.. cha-changmin.. ahh ge-gelii umm.."

Changmin yang dipanggil dengan suara dan desahan seksinya semakin membuat dirinya 'lapar lagi' dan ingin segera 'memakan' hidangan nikmat yang telah disajikan didepan matanya itu.

"Bisakah kau berbalik Kyu? Agar aku lebih mudah menghangatkanmu.." Changmin berbisik pelan dengan hembusan nafas yang hangat mengenai telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah terpancing dengan 'game' baru yang diberikan oleh Changmin, ia pun segera berdiri dan memutar posisi tubuhnya menghadap Changmin dan duduk dengan kaki sedikit terbuka di pangkuannya.

Seketika itu juga Changmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangkap bibirnya yang membawa mereka kesebuah 'ciuman hangat dihari yang dingin'. Changmin mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun. Melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut agar 'player'nya tidak bosan atau merasa gelisah dengan 'game' terbaru ini. Perlahan dirasakannya Kyuhyun yang mulai membalas ciuman Changmin, dilingkarkannya kedua tangan miliknya di leher Changmin, dan semakin memperdalam ciuman yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Tampaknya, Kyuhyun sudah menyukai game terbarunya ini.

Desahan suara Kyuhyun yang teredam karena bibirnya yang sedang dilumat Changmin memberikan tambahan 'anak buah' yang membuat game ini dimainkan dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah puas melumat bibir sang evil, Changmin memulai perjalanan tournya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Dijilatinya mulai dari bibir Kyuhyun yang semerah tomat, dagu, hingga ke leher tanpa henti seakan takkan mau meninggalkan sedikitpun 'musuh' yang terbasmi.

Sesampainya dileher Kyuhyun, ia terus menjilati dan mulai menggigiti tiap daerah yang belum memiliki tanda. Merasakan hal itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawah, menahan desahan yang bisa saja secara refleks langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan bagian miliknya tampak mulai menegang. Dan kini, ia tak merasakan sedikitpun angin yang kini sedang kencangnya menerpa apartemen Changmin itu.

Merasa posisi mereka yang kurang nyaman, Changmin menunda pekerjaannya dan melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu menikmati permainan ini. Ia juga merasakan bagian miliknya dan Kyu mulai menegang.

"Kyuhyunnie? Lebih hangat disini atau dikamar?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun hingga mengenai hidungnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah salah tingkah itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah menyamai warna bibirnya.

"Eeer.. dsini juga sudah hangat, tapi kurasa lebih hangat dikamar.." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan jantung yang berdebar. Bagaimana tidak? Nafas Changmin yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Bagaikan selimut yang begitu hangat sedang menyelimuti badannya.

xoxo

Changmin menggendong bridal Kyuhyun ke kamar sambil terpaksa terbuka agar mengetahui jalan menuju ke satu-satunya kamar tidur di apartemen kecil miliknya ini.

Sesampainya dikamar, Changmin menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda. Ia pun kembali menjilati, menggigit, dan mengulum tempat-tempat yang masih berwarna putih suci itu sambil mencoba mencari titik sensitive milik sang evil.

"Engh..ummh.." suara desah Kyuhyun akhirnya terdengar juga walaupun dari tadi ia sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan agar tidak mendesah.

"Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa kau menahan suaramu? Ayolah jangan malu-malu, 'game' tanpa 'sound' itu kurang seru loh.." Kata Changmin berbicara di depan wajahnya lalu mengecup manis bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah.."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin menyeringai sedikit lalu kembali kepekerjaannya tapi sebelum itu dilepaskannya baju tanktop warna biru muda yang dipinjamkannya ke Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, begitu juga dengan baju abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Dan kini, tampaklah kulit putih halus yang.. mungkin saja belum pernah terjamah oleh para seme yang bernafsu tinggi.

Changmin pun langsung menyerbu 'santapan' yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan tersebut. Dilihatnya puting Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengeras, ia pun memulai kegiatannya dengan mencicipi puting tersebut. Digigit dan dihisapnya dengan kuat puting sebelah kiri Kyuhyun,tidak hanya mulut Changmin yang bekerja kedua tangannya pun tak mau diam begitu saja tangan kiri Changmin mulai merape celana pendek Kyuhyun dan meremas pelan 'itu'nya sedangkan tangan sebelah kanannya sibuk memilin puting susu Kyuhyun yang sebelah kanan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Bisa dipastikan desahannya kini bukan desahan sakit, mungkin.. desahan nikmat?

Setelah cukup puas dengan kedua puting Kyuhyun, ia menjilati bagian dada juga perut Kyuhyun kemudian menggigit juga mengulum pelan di kulit putih susu sang uke.

"Engghh..aahh..ummhh..hahhhaah..ummhh..engghhaah.." Kali ini Kyuhyun lebih bebas mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat game ini semakin hot saja.

Changmin terus menjilati perut Kyuhyun dan berlanjut turun ke bawah, diremasnya berkali-kali milik Kyu itu sampai sedikit ter'bangun' . Changmin pun segera melepas celana pendek juga celana dalam Kyuhyun dan melemparkan celana tersebut sesuka hatinya.

Kini.. Kyuhyun begitu 'polos'.

Senyum dari bibir Changmin yang seksi itu tampak semakin lebar saja dan membuat miliknya kini tampak begitu menegang, ia tak sabar ingin merape Kyuhyun detik itu juga sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena tangan dari sang uke yang menahan pundak Changmin.

"Masa a-aku saja yang begini?" Protesnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

Mendengar protes Kyuhyun, dengan seringai evil Changmin melepaskan celananya sehingga kini sehelai benangpun tidak ada yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Yak, dan langsung saja ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Memberinya sebuah ciuman lagi sebagai 'pembukaan' dan memulainya dari memasukkan jarinya yang sudah dijilatinya sendiri sehingga agak basah itu ke 'dalam'nya. Agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Diajaknya kembali bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman. Dimainkannya lidah miliknya itu sambil menyapu bersih gigi-gigi Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat muka Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Changmin pun kembali memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya secara bersamaan.

"AARRGGHH AAKHH aahh..ngghh ahh.. argh.." Kyuhyun yang belum siap sepenuhnya itu langsung berteriak seketika, nafasnya semakin memburu. Ditariknya .. hingga kain itu kusut.

Changmin menggerakkan jarinya membuat gerakan zig-zag agar miliknya nanti dengan mudah masuk ke lubang Kyuhyun.

"Akhh.. argh.. haah..ahh..s-shim chang..min..sa-sa..kit.."

"Sabar my Kyuhyunnie.. rasa sakitnya sebentar lagi hilang kok chagiya.." dibiarkannya jarinya terdiam didalam lubang milik Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasakannya lubang Kyuhyun sedikit melonggar ia pun melepaskan jarinya, sambil berbisik mesra ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Game ini akan segera melawan 'boss'nya.. jadi bersiaplah.." lagi-lagi senyum evil terbentuk di bibir Changmin.

Ia segera membawa miliknya yang sudah bangun dengan sempurna itu menuju lubang Kyuhyun. Langsung dimasukannya dengan kasar miliknya ke lubang Kyuhyun. Dan lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak. Kali ini teriakannya lebih kuat lagi karena 'sesuatu' yang masuk lebih besar. Dibiarkannya miliknya terdiam beberapa menit hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Ia hendak mau protes, tapi rasa sakit di anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Changmin mendekati telinga Kyuhyun lalu berbisik pelan.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Sakit yah? Mian yah chagiya.. balasan dari rasa sakit ini lebih nikmat loh.." katanya sambil mengecup dan sedikit menggigit ujung telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja, rasa sakit masih dirasakannya. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapan 'manis' Changmin.

Setelah Changmin rasa lubang Kyuhyun sudah sedikit longgar. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Enghh.. aah.. ahhh.." Rintihan Kyuhyun pun kini berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan setiap detik rasa nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata yang sedang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya itu. Tangannya yang bebas meremas bahu Changmin. Beruntung kuku Kyuhyun tidak panjang. Kalau tidak bahu yang sedikit berotot itu pasti terluka.

"O-oh..my.. S-Shim Changmin..ce-cepat.. engh..ahh la-lagi.."

Tentu saja Changmin semakin bersemangat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, tempo permainannya pun semakin gila saja.

"Kyuhyunnie? Gimana game terbarunya? Tidak kalah seru kan dengan game portable yang biasa kau mainkan?" bisik Changmin ditengah permainan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Changmin.

Tentu saja ia begitu menyukai game terbarunya ini.

END

* * *

A/N: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ngakak berat* saya gak nyangka akhirnya bisa buat fic beginian. Yaah, mungkin ini disebabkan kebanyakan baca fic yang sejenis smut dkk #ngaku  
oke, maafkan saya kalau yaoinya kurang dapat yah namanya juga baru jadi author *tutup muka* juga maafkan atas kegajean akhir cerita

miaaaaaaaan yaaah readerrrss *nunduk-nunduk* kalo readers bakalan gak suka ini fic saya bakalan break jadi author, atau kalo bisa saya delete deh ini fic dan kembali menjadi reviewers lagi._. untuk kegajean ending, mungkin saya akan buat sequelnya kalo readers berkenan.

For my **Mrs. Zhou** gimana fic saya ini? Jelek kan? Gak bemutu kan? Tahapa kan? Iya saya tau, tapi saya tetap aja nekat ngepublishnya gara-gara rayuan anda._.

Dan buat **mellchaaa** ini fic minkyunya~ huahahaha malu ah *nutup muka*

Oh ya, buat para author sekalian salam kenal~ mian saya datang dengan membawa fic yang merusak otak (?)

Akhir kata. **Kritik, saran, flame, cacian makian, curcol ataupun pujian *ngarep*** akan saya terima dengan senang hati^^

GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Minnie Seongmin


End file.
